


Ve vlastních řadách

by MaryBarrens



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, M/M, Slash, UnSub!Hotch
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:58:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron Hotchner dokonale rozumí mysli vrahů. Je totiž stejný jako oni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ve vlastních řadách

**Author's Note:**

> Citát patří jedenáctému Doktorovi.

_Vidíš moje oči? Jsou to staré oči. Můžu ti říct jedno…_

*

Aaron Hotchner je dost dobrý profiler na to, aby věděl, jak to začalo. 

Dominantní, násilnický otec alkoholik, absence jakéhokoli náznaku blízkého vztahu s matkou, neexistence trochy pochopení nebo alespoň špetky soucitu. Pokroucený vztah k otci, snaha zavděčit se mu, být mu dobrým synem i přes všechno, co ten zatracený parchant dělal jemu i matce, absolutní nevšímavost okolí, které se rozhodlo raději ignorovat utrpení malého chlapce, než se do situace vložit, možná nějaké genetické předpoklady k násilí, když se tím všichni tolik oháněli, to vše z něj udělalo to, čím byl dnes. 

Ano, Aaron Hotchner ví, jak to začalo. Ale to neznamenalo, že s tím skončí. 

***

Hotch pomalým krokem obchází kolem dokola okolo muže sedícího za stolem ve výslechové místnosti. Ve tváři má ledový výraz, zcela bez zájmu, lhostejný, _chladný_ , oči temné a cílevědomě upřené na muže u stolu, jejich podezřelého, když kolem něj krouží, pomalu, aby ho přiměl znervóznět. 

A taky proto, že si to užívá, napínat ho a sledovat, jak se začíná kroutit, i když se ze všech sil snaží zachovat klid. 

„Tak jak to je, Davidsone?“ zeptá se tlumeně a na pár dlouhých vteřin se rukama zapře o stůl, naproti Davidsonovi, aby se na něj mohl pořádně podívat. Když se mu nedostane odpovědi, přimhouří oči a zvolna se posadí. „Jak sis je vybíral? Řekni mi, vybíral sis je kvůli tomu, jak vypadaly? Líbily se ti? Měly krásné vlasy, že ano?“ ztiší hlas do téměř spikleneckého šepotu. „Musely vypadat úžasně, když zafoukal vítr. Dlouhé blond vlasy, vlající ve větru, hebké, když ti protékaly mezi prsty… Pověz mi, jaké to bylo? Křičely? Prosily, abys je nechal být? Vsadím se, že ano. Křičely a prosily tě, abys přestal. Ale ty jsi nemohl, že? Musel jsi to dokončit, musel jsi vidět, jak umírají.“ 

Muž na něj zírá, intenzivně, jako by byl hypnotizovaný. Duchem nepřítomný. Možná se myšlenkami vrací k těm čtyřem dívkám, které od minulého léta zabil. Byly krásné a mladé a ano, opravdu křičely, tak dlouho, jak vydržely, než se jim zlomil hlas a došly síly, dlouho předtím, než s nimi skončil. 

Možná jen odhaduje, jakou má Hotch taktiku. 

Anebo ho Hotchův výstup prostě jenom zaujal. 

„Máte docela odhad, agente,“ prohlásí a trochu se předkloní, se samolibým pousmáním, předloktí – zápěstí bezpečně spoutaná – má položené na desce stolu. Dívá se na něj se zájmem, jako by čekal, že pod Hotchovou klidnou, netečnou maskou objeví něco víc, něco hlubšího. 

Možná ho chce jen vyprovokovat, protože je zvědavý, jestli je ten klidný výraz opravdu jenom maska. 

„Vážně?“ zeptá se Hotch tónem, který dává jasně najevo, že se nejedná o otázku, protože si je naprosto jasně vědom svých schopností. 

Davidson souhlasně pokývá hlavou, zamyšleně. „Kolik toho vy víte o křiku, agente Hotchnere?“ zajímá se tlumeně, se skutečným zájmem. „Prosil už někdo vás, abyste přestal?“ 

Utahuje si. 

Hotch povytáhne obočí. „Myslíte si, že jsme si podobní?“ 

„Myslíte, že nejsme?“ 

Hotch ho chvíli mlčky pozoruje. „Věřte mi, Davidsone,“ prohlásí nakonec chladně a přivře oči, hlavu nakloní mírně na stranu a ušklíbne se, trochu výsměšně, trochu dravě a trochu strašidelně, zády k zrcadlu, takže to žádný z jeho kolegů nemůže vidět. „Vy a já si _vůbec_ nejsme podobní.“ 

Davidson na něj hledí a najednou se mu rozšíří oči, s pochopením, protože Davidson tomu _musel_ porozumět. 

Davidson je totiž monstrum. 

A monstrum vždycky pozná další monstra. 

***

Hotch vyjde z výslechové místnosti se spokojeným úsměvem. 

Cítí se dobře. Další muž, kterého mohl pokořit, dostat ho, přechytračit a ukázat mu – _dokázat_ mu – že není zase až takový borec, jak si myslel. Další komu mohl ukázat, že nemá dost důvtipu na to, aby jim dokázal utéct. 

Na rozdíl od něj. 

„Dobrý výkon, agente Hotchnere,“ ocení výsledky jeho výslechu podezřelého policista, na jehož prosbu do Atlanty přijeli. Dívá se na Hotche s obdivem a respektem a Hotch má skoro nutkání začít se smát. 

To, jak ho obdivují. 

Je to k smíchu, ale on se nemůže začít smát, teď ještě ne. 

„Je to moje práce,“ odpoví proto klidně, naprosto netečný. 

„Myslím to vážně,“ odporuje muž. „Opravdu to byl skvělý výkon. Málem se podělal strachy, a vy jste přitom ani nezvýšil hlas.“ 

„Popravdě,“ zašeptá za jeho zády Reid, zřejmě jen pro sebe, možná ještě tak pro Morgana nebo JJ, ale Hotch ho přesto zřetelně zaslechne. „Hotch je nejstrašidelnější, když mluví potichu.“ 

Reid se přistiženě plácne přes pusu, když se Emily přidušeně zachichotá, a on si uvědomí, že to řekl příliš nahlas. 

Reid a jeho instinkt. Schopnost, kterou nikdy nedokázal vysvětlit a nikdy se na ni neuměl dokonale spolehnout, ale která je u něj mnohem silnější než u ostatních členů týmu. 

Protože Reid to poznal. Cítí, že je Hotch nebezpečný, i když neumí vysvětlit, jak to ví. Je to jen pocit, správné tušení. Zatím. 

Hotch se křivě pousměje, ale neotočí se. 

***

Jeho první obětí byl Juan Alvarez. 

Byl to hispánec, původně odkudsi z Kuby, dvaatřicetiletý a nejmladší ze tří bratrů, nikdy doopravdy nepracoval a většinu svého života si vydělával pokoutně a dost podezřelými způsoby, ale policie mu nikdy nedokázala nic přišít, a tak se mu vždycky nějak podařilo vyhnout se vězení. Byl jen průměrně vysoký, a když chtěl někomu rozbít obličej (a to chtěl poněkud častěji než průměrný člověk s jeho výškou a váhou), musel si sehnat nějakého většího kámoše, pokud to nechtěl schytat sám, ale stačilo, aby se trochu napil, a začal na ten fakt zapomínat, proto si po propitých nocích musel až příliš často lízat rány. Objektivně vzato byl hezký a díky kulatému chlapeckému obličeji a dohladka oholeným tvářím vypadal mladší, než byl, a u děvčat na ulici byl velice oblíbený, i když byl vždycky spíš trochu surovec než pozorný milenec. 

Když ho našli, v pondělí, kolem sedmé ráno, v malé postranní uličce, schovaného za kontejnerem, byl mrtvý právě třicet devět hodin. 

Jeho smrt kromě pár prostitutek, kterým občas dával dýško, když byl spokojený s tím, že mlčely o tom, že kromě sexu proběhlo i pár ne zrovna něžných ran, nikoho příliš nezasáhla, a nebýt hysterického záchvatu jeho matky, přímo na pitevně, kde ho identifikovala, a výhrůžek jeho bratrů, snad by ji ani nevyšetřovali, s tvrzením, že jeho smrt byla nehoda, kterou si pravděpodobně zavinil sám, protože pitomec byl na to tedy dost (A všechno opravdu naznačovalo tomu, že se Juan s někým porval, přičemž se praštil hlavou o hranu kontejneru, za kterým ho skoro o dva dny později našli. Co se jich týkalo, mohl se klidně přiopít, zakopnout a praštit se sám.), čímž měli ve skutečnosti na mysli to, že Juan byl pro policii známá firma a oni mají vlastně štěstí, že jich ho někdo zbavil. 

Kdyby si dali záležet, možná by si všimli, že se Juan opravdu porval a že pár kapek ze vší té krve, kterou měl na košili s utrženým rukávem, nebylo jeho. Kdyby se pokusili alespoň najít svědka, objevili by dívku, která byla na ulici teprve pár dní a na policii by sama nešla, ale kdyby se jí zeptali, řekla by jim, že asi ve tři ráno v noci ze soboty na neděli viděla z té uličky utíkat vysokého tmavovlasého muže. 

Jenže to neudělali, protože Alvarez byl kriminální živel a na ulicích bylo bez něj bezpečněji, opravdu, a protože jeden každý z nich měl s ním nějaký nevyřízený účet, a pokud by našli člověka, který jeho smrt omylem zavinil – Protože kdo by se sakra namáhal s tím, aby ho _zavraždil_?! – spíš by mu chtěli dát kytku než ho poslat do vězení. A tak se případ Juana Alvareze stal jedním z těch případů, k jejichž vyřešení chybí dobrá vůle, jeho spis se stěhoval ze stolu na stůl, až byl nakonec odložen, pro nedostatek důkazů a neexistenci podezřelých, jako nevyřešený. 

Juanův vrah nebyl nikdy odhalen a nikdy taky nikoho nenapadlo spojovat jeho smrt se smrtí těch ostatních. 

Těch, kteří přišli _po něm_.

***

Těch, jejichž složky si během let nevyhnutelně našly svoji cestu na Hotchův stůl, na dokonale udržovanou hromádku, která každým rokem pomalu narůstala. 

Složky lidí, kteří měli společné jenom tři věci. 

Byli mrtví a jejich případy zůstávaly beznadějně nevyřešené. 

A měli stejného vraha. 

***

Hotch sedí u Emilyina stolu, pomalu zkoumá jeden starý, k uzívání nudný spis a občas se koutkem oka podívá po těch členech týmu, kteří to ještě nevzdali a neodešli domů, protože to je daleko zajímavější než zatracené papírování. 

Morgan už je dávno doma nebo se možná někde v baru snaží ulovit další kočičku na jednu noc. Emily leží v nemocnici po otřesu mozku a leze všem okolo na nervy tím, jak se snaží přemluvit doktory, aby ji pustili domů. Garciová je zavřená u sebe a katalogizuje staré případy a Rossi, Reid a JJ (a on) jsou sestěhovaní ve velkém kanclu, první tři proto, že po těžkých případech raději zůstávají alespoň na chvíli pohromadě, a Hotch… je rád sleduje. 

Rád hledá, kochá se svojí nadvládou nad nimi. Jejich důvěrou. 

Opájí se jejich vírou v něj. 

Zatočí tužkou mezi prsty a rozhlédne se okolo sebe. JJ si kotníčky prstů masíruje spánky. Rossimu se zavírají oči. 

Reid na něj zírá, zamračený. Jeho oči jsou zamyšlené a trochu nejisté a Hotch ví, že pokud někdo z jeho kolegů přijde na to, co dělá – co _je_ – bude to Reid. 

Hotch nakloní hlavu na stranu a přimhouří oči, ale nespustí z Reida pohled, protože ten jeho instinkt…

Instinkt, který by v téhle míře neměl mít, protože Reid je mladý a nezkažený a nevinný. A Hotche to k němu táhlo od prvního okamžiku, vlastně už od chvíle, kdy je Gideon představil, a celé jeho tělo i mysl volají po jediném. 

_Zničit_.

***

Hotch je utahaný, když dojde domů. Náročný den a práce víc, než by si přál. Na druhou stranu, byla to… uspokojující práce. To mohl říct. Nesnášel dny strávené v kanceláři. Málo akce, neuvěřitelná nuda a byrokracie, pitomé rozhovory s omezenou Straussovou. Ale večer to vylepšil. Příjemná projížďka do Leesburgu a pětačtyřicet minut skvěle strávených ve společnosti jednoho zhruba pětatřicetiletého muže, to vše zakončeno báječnou, opravdu báječnou ranou přímo přes krkavici. 

Hotch se ušklíbne. 

Není to tak špatné, být doma sám, napadne ho, když si jen v županu, ještě vlhký z horké sprchy sedne do svého oblíbeného křesla a pustí si noční zprávy. Žádná Haley, která by se mu motala pod nohama a hlídala mu odchody a příchody. 

Být rozvedený opravdu má něco do sebe, i když jako ženatý, s malým synem, vypadal víc jako normální člověk. 

Hotch zazívá a zakrouží rameny, aby uvolnil napětí v nich, a znuděně sleduje zprávy. 

Když mladá hlasatelka oznámí, že v Leesburgu bylo objeveno tělo oběti vraždy, zpozorní a napřímí se v křesle. Našli ho. 

Chvíli přemýšlí, co to pro něj znamená, ale pak jen pokrčí rameny a opět se opře. Počítal s tím, že ho najdou, samozřejmě, není přece idiot. Ale mělo to být až zítra. Rozhodně ne už teď v noci, aby se to dostalo tak brzo do zpráv, což znamenalo, že ho neschoval tak dobře, jak si myslel. 

Ale to nevadí. 

Třeba to tak bude i zajímavější. 

Všechno je to přece o improvizaci. 

Hotch si dá k večeři salát a vařené těstoviny, vypije dvě skleničky skotské a spí tak dobře, jako už dlouho ne. 

***

Hotch sedí ve své kanceláři, vyplňuje zprávy a podepisuje další návrh na škrty a přitom předstírá, že neslyší, jak se jeho kolegové baví o vraždě ve vedlejším městě. 

Je to vtipné. 

V jeho týmu se o ničem jiném nemluví, protože to bylo tak blízko a tak ulítlé a oni zrovna nemají žádný případ, takže se nudí, a tohle je způsob, jak neusnout nad těmi tlustými spisy. 

Morgan nadává, proč ten případ nedostali, a Hotch ví, že je to proto, že se mu nechce sedět za stolem. Emily ho ignoruje a Reid se mu snaží vysvětlit (stále míň trpělivě), že jim ten případ nepatří, i když na náhodnou vraždu je to dost nezvyklý modus operandi, protože se jedná jen o jednu oběť, která není součástí série. 

Kdyby jen věděl. 

Ten muž rozhodně _je_ součástí série, všechny jeho oběti byly. Jedna jediná dlouhá série, kterou si za celou tu dobu – celé ty _roky_ – nikdo nespojil, protože on není žádný hlupák a dokáže se ovládnout a nezanechávat stopy. 

Nebo cokoli, co by se snad dalo považovat za podpis. 

A dokáže to proto, že mu víc než o zabíjení jde o všechno to ostatní. Lhát. Předstírat. Hrát. _Manipulovat_. Bavit se. 

Jde o adrenalin, proto to dělá. A s prací je to stejné. Být s psychology a dělat ze sebe normálního člověka je pro něj výzva, protože jsou dobří, ví, že jsou. Vytrénoval si je, naučil je poznávat vrahy, porozumět jim a pak je najít. 

Jsou ale dost dobří, aby odhalili jeho? Jsou tak dobří, aby dokázali prohlédnout _jeho_ masku, podívat se skrz obličej člověka, kterého považují za přítele, oprostit se od toho, že si myslí, že ho znají a odvážit se _skutečně_ ho poznat? 

Dokážou zapomenout na to, že ho mají rádi a zjistí, že celou dobu jen předstírá a baví se tím, jako to umí on? 

Protože _on_ to umí. Velice dobře. 

Aaron Hotchner dokonale rozumí mysli vrahů. 

Je totiž stejný jako oni. 

***

Jen on je mnohem chytřejší. 

***

Hotch přemýšlí. V ruce má skleničku skotské a bosé nohy hozené na stole, když sedí, pohodlně rozvalený v křesle. Uvažuje o tom, že už to není, jako to bývalo. 

Dřív to bylo zábavné. Bývalo to vzrušující a opojné a jeho přitom brnělo ve špičkách prstů. Míval husí kůži a zrychlený dech. 

Posledních pár měsíců je to… nudné. Jednotvárné. Ani vědomí toho, jakou moc má nad svými kolegy, už není stejné, ztratilo na intenzitě, během všech těch let, stejně jako ten zvláštní pocit zadostiučinění, který vždycky míval, už není tak silný jako dřív. 

Což je dost nepříjemná změna. 

Přemýšlí nad tím, že většina z těch ostatních se začala nudit a jeden po druhém nakonec udělali chybu, protože přestali dávat pozor. 

Na jeden nádech dopije skotskou a přitom ho napadne, jak dlouho to ještě bude trvat, než si i on řekne, že výslechy a šokované výrazy ve tvářích jeho kolegů budou zajímavější výzvou než další vražda. 

Brzy. Už velice brzy. 

Ale předtím ještě…

 _Reid_.

***

Reid ho sleduje. 

Jenom občas. Není to nápadné, alespoň Hotch si je jistý, že si toho nikdo jiný nevšiml. A i kdyby snad ano, všichni jeho kolegové mají mezi sebou tu nevyslovenou dohodu o tom, že se nebudou navzájem profilovat. Což znamená, že i kdyby si někdo všiml, jak Reid Hotche sleduje, neřekl by o tom ani slovo a spíš by se pokoušel to _nevidět_.

Hotche ale pravidla nikdy moc nezajímala a proto to _vidí_. Vidí, jak se na něj Reid dívá, někdy zamyšleně, někdy zkoumavě, někdy nejistě a někdy tak, jako by ho chtěl prohlédnout, zjistit, co se v něm skrývá. Někdy, když se na Reida podívá a přistihne ho, že ho sleduje, uhne Reid pohledem. 

Někdy se začervená a teprve potom sklopí pohled. 

A Hotch najednou ví, co chce udělat. 

Chce ho získat. Získat si jeho důvěru, přimět ho uvěřit, že mu na něm opravdu záleží, svést ho. Ať je to dobrovolné. A pak, až ho bude mít chyceného v síti… zaútočit. Rozbít tu jeho něžnou, citlivou, _naivní_ dušičku. 

***

Hotch vždycky věděl, že to, co jeho otec dělá, není správné. Už jako dítě věděl, že otec by neměl ve své rodině vzbuzovat strach. Tak to nemělo fungovat. Měl se o ně starat, chránit je, být tam pro ně. 

Jeho matka se neměla třást hrůzou pokaždé, když se otec večer vracel domů z práce. 

Hotch ho nenáviděl. Nenáviděl ho, ale přesto vždy chtěl svého otce ohromit, udělat něco, co by otce, toho zatraceného parchanta, přimělo posadit se na zadek a zírat. 

Když Hotch poprvé zabil – Juana Alvareze, nijak moc násilně, a spíš jen nešťastnou náhodou – věděl, že _tohle_ je něco, nad čím by se otec opravdu pozastavil. 

Kdyby už nebyl dávno po smrti. 

***

Když zabil podruhé, s křikem a potoky krve, pochopil, že už ho nic nezastaví. Nic mu nezabrání pokračovat. 

Pochopil, že v tom bude pokračovat, dokud sám nezemře, nebo ho nechytí. 

***

Reid sedí v kanceláři a právě podepisuje hlášení. 

Vypadá unaveně, pod očima má tmavé kruhy a tváře má bledé. Poslední případ byl těžký pro všechny členy týmu a většina z nich se už dávno rozprchla domů a spát. Jediní, kdo tady ještě pořád jsou, jsou Hotch a Reid a Morgan, který je tak ve skluzu s hlášeními, že si jednoduše nemohl dovolit prostě se ztratit. 

„Zrovna odjíždím, Reide, jestli už odcházíš, můžu tě hodit domů,“ nabídne mladíkovi, když prochází kanceláří kolem jeho stolu. Dost hlasitě, aby to slyšel i Morgan, dost hlasitě na to, aby to znělo úplně normálně, přirozeně, jako by ho to právě teď napadlo. 

Nebylo na tom nic zvláštního, že ne? Nic, nad čím by se ostatní pozastavovali. Všichni jednou za čas vozili Reida domů. 

No, Hotch zrovna ne, takže to Morgana mohlo trochu překvapit. 

Ale Reid nikdy nebyl podezíravý. Všímavý, to ano, a chytřejší, než by pro něj bylo zdravé, ale ne podezíravý. A už vůbec ne vůči lidem, které měl rád. 

To hrálo Hotchovi do karet, ne? 

„Rád, díky, Hotchi.“ Reid se na něj usměje, unavený a vděčný a Hotch ví, že to bude ještě jednodušší, než čekal. 

Ale teď ještě ne. 

Ještě chvíli to počká. 

Hotch se pousměje a pohodí hlavou k výtahu. 

Morgan se podezíravě zamračí, když se Reid spokojeně usměje a rychle si posbírá věci, možná až trochu moc rychle, vždycky tak ochranitelský, co se týkalo Reida, ale před některými věcmi ho uchránit nemůže. 

Protože neví, že by měl. 

***

Lampy pouličního osvětlení osvětlují jednu stranu Reidova obličeje, zatímco ta druhá zůstává zahalená ve stínu, když mladík skrze čelní sklo zírá na cestu. 

Ani jeden z nich nemluví, ale není to nepříjemné. Klidné, uvolněné a unavené ticho, které Hotchovi naprosto vyhovuje, protože přemýšlí. 

Plánuje. 

_Spřádá_.

***

Nakonec je to Reid, kdo se k němu nejistě nakloní, když Hotch zastaví před jeho domem, a váhavě ho políbí, jako by se ptal, jestli může. 

***

Hotch přivře oči. 

Situace plné adrenalinu. Hotch má rád situace plné adrenalinu, protože jsou pravým opakem těch dlouhých nudných dnů v kanceláři, kdy si musí hrát na hodného, slušného kluka, podepisovat zprávy a pitomé škrty a mluvit se Straussovou, i když by jí nejradši zakroutil krkem. 

Vlastně, když tak nad tím přemýšlí, to by možná udělat mohl. Jednou. 

Morgan se po něm podívá, pro instrukce, ale Hotch na to nijak nezareaguje. Není potřeba dávat jim instrukce, žádnému ze svých lidí nemusí doopravdy říkat, co mají dělat, protože to zatraceně dobře vědí. Ne, že by se mu zrovna teď chtělo se s nimi bavit, ne když je všude okolo tolik akce a on má v krvi adrenalin, ne když mu srdce buší a on je soustředěný jenom na to, co se děje před ním. 

Jejich podezřelý (v téhle chvíli už prakticky usvědčený a odsouzený, alespoň pokud jde o něj) stojí, ramena svěšená, v očích slzy a v rukou nabitou brokovnici, přímo proti nim a zběsile se po nich rozhlíží. 

„Takhle to nemusí skončit, Jamesi,“ snaží se Emily jemně, s nádechem hrany přesně tam, kde má být, aby muž věděl, že to myslí vážně a Hotch by skoro mohl ocenit její snahu a výdrž, jenže vidí, že to na Donovana absolutně nezabírá. 

Sebevražda policií, kdo by to do něj řekl? 

Jo, vlastně, oni všichni. Vyprofilovali ho tak. 

Donovan zvedne brokovnici a ani se nesnaží nějak výrazně mířit, ale to není potřeba, protože nezáleží na tom, koho konkrétně ohrožuje, výsledek je pořád stejný a on to ví. Všichni to vědí. 

Hotch vystřelí první, dřív, než to stihne kdokoli z jeho podřízených. 

K čemu by vůbec bylo být agentem, celé roky předstírat, že je na té správné straně zákona, kdyby člověk nemohl čas od času někoho naprosto oficiálně zastřelit? 

***

Morgan se na Hotche dívá, jako by mu nevěřil. 

Hotch předpokládá, že mu opravdu nevěří, že se mu nezdá to, jak najednou tráví čas s Reidem, že v tom vidí něco zvláštního, a snaží se nevidět, protože Hotch byl vždycky jeho přítel, někdo, na koho se mohl spolehnout, jenomže to, co chce Morgan ze všeho nejvíc, je chránit Reida, i kdyby to mělo být před Hotchem. 

Všechno je to v Morganových očích, ta jeho nejistota. 

Morgan neví, co si o něm má myslet, a to ho mate. 

Hotch vyzývavě zvedne obočí. 

Morgan se zamračí a na okamžik zaváhá, rozhlédne se, jestli jsou opravdu sami, než se k němu nakloní. „Jenom mu neubliž, Hotchi,“ požádá ho, protože neví, co jiného by měl udělat. 

Hotch nakloní hlavu na stranu. „Nebo mě zabiješ?“ zeptá se a snaží se neznít pobaveně. 

Morgan zamrká. „Ano,“ řekne pevně. 

***

Poznámka pro sebe: Morgan je mnohem všímavější, než si Hotch myslel. 

***

Reid je… Něžný, dalo by se říct. Jemný. 

Dostat ho do postele bylo mnohem jednodušší, než Hotch čekal. Pár týdnů „chození“. No, vlastně dva nebo tři měsíce, ale proč by to mělo něčemu vadit? Očekávání prohlubuje zážitek, nebo ne? 

Reid je něžný a jemný a ne moc zkušený, i když Hotch si je jistý, že tohle pro něj není poprvé. Ale je horlivý potěšit a vlastně se mu sám nabídl, přímo na stříbrném podnose, takže si Hotch v žádném případě nestěžuje. 

Naopak. Oplácí mu tu jemnost, je vstřícný a tak něžný, jak jenom umí, protože _potom_ … Potom to bude pro Reida ještě větší šok. 

***

Reid leží vedle něj na posteli, klidný a uvolněný. Dýchá pomalu a vyrovnaně, hnědé vlasy, které ještě před chvílí šimraly Hotche ve tváři, má rozprostřené kolem hlavy, oči napůl zavřené, rysy jemné jako vždycky. 

Neřekne ani slovo, ale jednu paži má přehozenou přes hrudník a prsty se zlehka dotýká Hotchova ramene, jemný a něžný a Hotch se rozesměje. 

Nemůže si pomoct, protože _Reid_ –

Reid sebou překvapeně trhne, jeho prsty sklouznou z Hotchovy kůže a on se otočí na bok, aby se na Hotche mohl podívat. Je trochu nejistý, ve tváři měkký úsměv, pohled upřený na Hotchův obličej. „Co se děje?“ zeptá se zmateně. 

Hotch pobaveně zakroutí hlavou. „Nemůžu uvěřit tomu, že to bylo tak jednoduché,“ prohlásí jasně. 

Reidovi z obličeje zmizí ten úsměv, a Hotch si není jistý, jestli Reid začal chápat – tak rychle – nebo je jenom tak zmatený, že se nemůže usmívat. „Jak to myslíš?“ Jeho hlas je tichý, ale pořád stejně příjemný jako vždycky, mírně podbarvený nechápavostí. 

Oh, ano. Reid, nevinný tak moc, že nedokáže vidět zlo ani v ostatních lidech, i když ho má na dosah ruky, a to doslova. 

„To, že jsi tady,“ vysvětlí Hotch ochotně. Skoro mile. A proč na něj vlastně nebýt trochu milý? Rukou si přejede po tváři a uchechtne se. „Myslel jsem, že to bude trvat měsíce, dostat tě sem. Ale bylo to tak _snadné_.“

Reid na něj zírá, oči rozevřené doširoka. „Co tím chceš říct?“ zeptá se a hlas se mu chvěje. Prsty jedné ruky sevře kolem rohu polštáře, nehty zarývá do bílé látky. 

Hotch se zasměje. „Tohle jsem chtěl vždycky udělat.“ 

Reid překvapeně zamrká, když se Hotch posadí a upřeně se na něj podívá, oči dravě přivřené, a pokusí se taky posadit, ale Hotch ho nenechá. 

„Aarone?“ osloví ho Reid nesoustředěně. „Já, myslím, že bude možná lepší, když odejdu.“ 

Hotch zavrtí hlavou a bez zaváhání ho praští pěstí do obličeje, a pak se natáhne přes postel a otevře šuplík nočního stolku, kde má schovaný nůž. 

Reid na něj zírá, naprosto šokovaný, spodní ret má roztržený a po bradě mu stéká tenký pramínek krve. 

„Ne, to bych neřekl, Spencere,“ zamumlá Hotch a usměje se na něj. Nůž se mu v ruce leskne. „Myslím, že ne. Právě jsi mě začal ohromně bavit.“ 

***

Hotch si nikdy neuměl představit, jak vypadají Reidovy oči, když je mladík vyděšený k smrti. Teď je, zmatený a šokovaný a plný strachu, a jeho oči jsou tmavé a rozevřené doširoka a _nevěřícné_.

Hotch se zachvěje a vzadu na krku, těsně pod vlasy, mu naskočí husí kůže. 

_A bude to ještě lepší_.

***

„Aarone, tohle nemusíš dělat. Nic z toho nemusíš dělat.“ 

Reid leží na zádech v jeho posteli, obličej bledý, roztržený ret mu otéká a pomalu přestává krvácet. Vzhlíží k němu, naplněný hrůzou, protože Hotch se k němu sklání, v jedné ruce nůž, zatímco prsty druhé hladí jeho vlasy, ve tváři křivý úsměv. 

„Víš, že to můžeme vyřešit,“ zamumlá mladík, váhavě zvedne ruku a konejšivě se dotkne jeho brady. Snaží se ho uklidnit, ale Hotch není rozrušení. 

Hotch je klidný, zatraceně klidný a to Reida mate. 

„Nemusíš mi ubližovat.“ 

„Ne, to nemusím,“ souhlasí Hotch vyrovnaně. Špičkou nože mu přejede po hrudníku, od začátku hrudní kosti, hned mezi klíčními kostmi, až po její konec, zlehka, aby postrašil, ale přitom neporušil tu jemnou kůži, a potom ho druhou rukou praští do žeber. A znovu. A ještě jednou. 

Reid bolestně zalapá po dechu. 

Hotch se nakloní k jeho tváři, až ho Reidův hrůzou zrychlený dech lechtá na kůži. „Ale _baví_ mě to.“ 

Reid na něj nechápavě hledí, vyděšený a zklamaný a v očích se mu lesknou slzy. „Proč? Chceš mě zabít?“ zeptá se, a Hotch se spokojeně zazubí, když zaslechne vzdor. Jen slabý a navenek schovaný pod vším tím ostatním, co Reid cítí, ale je tam. 

Hotch potřese hlavou. „Nechci tě zabít, Spencere,“ řekne jemně. „Chci, abys zůstal naživu. Jinak jim nebudeš moci nic říct.“ 

Reid se zatváří zmateně. „Cože?“ 

„Ale notak,“ Hotch se na něj shovívavě usměje. „Snad si opravdu nemyslíš, že jsi první, komu jsem něco udělal? Myslel jsem, že máš lepší instinkt. Že jsi lepší agent. Ale ty sis toho nikdy nevšiml, že ne? Nikdy tě nenapadlo, že tvůj oblíbený, hrdinský Hotch se po večerech baví tím, že ubližuje lidem, že?“ 

„O čem to – _oh_.“ Reid pootevře pusu. Oči se mu rozšíří. „Ty složky. Staré, nevyřešené případy, co máš na stole v kanceláři. _Bože_.“

Hotch hrdě zvedne obočí. „Správně,“ pochválí ho procítěně. „Možná přece jenom budeš agent, Reide.“ 

„Ty jsi –“ Reid se zarazí, jako by nevěděl, co říct. „Oh, můj bože…“

Vypadá, že mu bude zle. 

„ _Konečně_ jsme se někam dostali.“ 

***

Hotch ještě jednou zkontroluje uzly na provazech, kterými svázal Reida. Jsou pevné, dokonale pevné, a on si je jistý, že se z nich Reid nedostane, i když se bude snažit. 

A Reid se bude snažit, rozhodně bude, protože Reid se nikdy nevzdává, ani když je přivázaný k židli, s rukama svázanýma za zády, ne tak pevně, aby mu to odřízlo přísun krve do těch pěkných, dlouhých prstů, ale dost těsně, aby se z nich nemohl dostat bez pomoci a při pokusu o to se spíš zranil. 

To mu i řekne, obličej těsně před Reidovým, jejich nosy se téměř dotýkají, a i když mladík nadá nijak najevo, že by ho slyšel, ani se nepohne, mezi rty mu kolem roubíku neunikne ani hláska. Ale Hotch ví, že ho vnímá, a že poslouchá každé slovo a možná se nehýbe úmyslně, aby snížil tlak na svoje žebra, a možná už teď vymýšlí, jak se z toho dostat. A že to zkusí, čistě z pudu sebezáchovy, potom, až Hotch odejde, i přes varování, které je ve skutečnosti skoro upřímné. 

Jenže Hotch umí vázat uzly. Vždycky uměl. 

Reid se odsud nedostane, ne sám, ne, dokud si pro něj nepřijdou ostatní, přesně tak, jak to Hotch naplánoval. 

„Myslíš, že vydržíš dost dlouho, aby tě našli?“ zeptá se Hotch konverzačně, jemně Reidovi uhladí za uši ty příliš dlouhé, příliš hebké vlasy, a políbí ho na spánek. 

Reid se chvěje, oči zavřené. Po tváři mu sklouzne slza a krví, kterou má mladík na bradě, se zbarví trochu dočervena, a on se pokusí se od Hotche odtáhnout, ale nemá kam. Přesto se snaží uhnout před jeho dotekem. 

Hotch si odfrkne a narovná se. „Škoda, Spencere,“ posměje se a pokrčí rameny. „Nebylo to tak špatné, nebo ano?“ zvedne vyzývavě obočí. „Doufám, že se nebojíš tmy,“ řekne tiše, zhasne světla a odejde. 

***

Reid nepřišel do práce. 

_Samozřejmě_. Reid nemohl přijít do práce, protože trčí, pečlivě svázaný, v malé chatce uprostřed lesa, potmě, a nejspíš se snaží vykřičet si hlasivky, jenom aby ho někdo zaslechl a dostal ho ven. 

V kanceláři jeho nepřítomnost vyvolá pozdvižení, protože Reid nikdy, nikdy nechodí pozdě, nikdy nevynechává pracovní dny, aniž by o sobě dal vědět. 

Všichni jsou zmatení. Nechápavě se po sobě dívají a snaží se ho sehnat, rozhození víc a víc, jak utíkají hodiny. K večeru začínají opravdu panikařit, Garciová prohlíží záznamy z kamer, aby zjistila, jestli na něj náhodou někde nenarazí, Morgan mu v jednom kuse telefonuje, Emily je nervózní. 

A jestli Hotch projevuje příliš malý strach o svého podřízeného, o svého přítele, protože nejspíš všichni členové týmu o jejich vztahu vědí, co má být? 

Je to tak, jak řekl Reidovi. 

_Já vím, že mě chytí_.

***

Trvá to čtyřiadvacet hodin. 

Skoro přesně. Čtyřiadvacet hodin od chvíle, kdy Reida odvezl ze svého bytu do té malé chatky v lese, do _srubu_ , když ho uprostřed noci vzbudí hlasitá rána rozražených dveří. 

Škoda. Myslel si, že jim to bude trvat o pár hodin déle. Že bude mít ještě jednu klidnou noc ve své posteli. Asi jako poslední večeře před popravou, něco takového. 

Místo toho ho jeho vlastní agenti tahají v jednu ráno z postele, v plné zbroji (a jemu se chce skoro smát, když JJ v jeho ložnici rozsvítí a on si všimne, že na sobě mají _vesty_ ), a s nevěřícnými, ale odhodlanými výrazy. 

Je to Rossi, kdo ho – překvapivě silou – vytáhne z postele, a pak se ostře, varovně podívá na Morgana, aby mu němě řekl, že se má držet zpátky. 

Což by mohlo být docela problematické, vzhledem k tomu, že Morgan svírá svoji zbraň tak pevně, že má klouby prstů skoro bílé. 

Hotch krátce zauvažuje nad tím, co ho mohlo prozradit. GPS v Reidově mobilu? Kamery okolo jeho bytového komplexu? 

Nebo se Reidovi povedlo osvobodit se a zkontaktovat se s některým z kolegů? 

Že by jim to už stačil všechno vyžvanit? 

Rossi se na něj upřeně dívá, zhrozený a zklamaný a nechápavý. „Kde je, Aarone?“ zeptá se. Hlas má chraplavý. 

Hotch si je jistý, že tenhle výraz Rossi nikdy dřív ve tváři neměl. 

Neřekne ani slovo a jen se rozhlédne po svých lidech a oni na něj zírají, jako by ho viděli poprvé v životě. 

No, vlastně tak trochu ano. 

JJ na něj šokovaně hledí. Emily má kamenný výraz, přesně ten, který nasazuje, když nechce, aby ostatní věděli, jak se cítí. Morgan míří zbraní přímo doprostřed jeho hrudníku. 

Hotch pokrčí rameny. „Tady není, jak vidíte.“ 

Rossiho prsty se mu zaryjí do paže. 

„Co jsi s ním udělal?!“ štěkne po něm Morgan a – kruci – opravdu by se měl naučit trochu se _krotit_.

„Neměj strach, je naživu,“ ujistí ho Hotch klidně. 

JJ se po tvářích rozběhnou slzy a ona si přitiskne dlaň přes ústa, aby zdusila vzlyk. Emily jí položí ruku na rameno a stiskne, ale nespustí přitom pohled z Hotche. 

„Co jsi s ním udělal?“ zopakuje Morganovu otázku, tišeji a trochu klidněji, ne tak zaslepená vztekem, takže to zní víc jako otázka a míň jako výhrůžka smrtí. 

Hotch na ni pár vteřin beze slova hledí. „Jak říkám, je živý,“ prohodí potom konverzačně. „Aspoň zatím. Nebyl zrovna v nejlepším stavu, když jsem ho naposledy viděl. A taky…“ zatváří se zamyšleně, „nebojí se náhodou tmy?“ 

„Ty zatracenej –“

JJ i Emily musí Morgana chytit, aby se na Hotche nevrhl. 

Hotch jen zvedne obočí a nakloní hlavu na stranu. 

Morgan se kousne do rtu a několikrát se zhluboka nadechne, aby se uklidnil. „ _Kde je_ , Hotchi?“ 

„Přece tě nepřipravím o všechnu zábavu, Morgane.“ Hotch se na něj shovívavě usměje a s potěšením zaznamená, že Morganovi na spánku vystoupila žíla. 

Morgan je rozzuřený, obličej má bledý a skřípe zuby a Hotch ví, že je pro něj těžké ovládnout se a nic mu neudělat, zvlášť, když se mu Hotch vysmívá, alespoň do doby, než dostanou Reida zpátky. 

Hotch se k Morganovi důvěrně nakloní a důsledně přitom ignoruje zbytek svých lidí. „Musíš si ho najít sám.“ 

***

Hotch si prsty pročísne vlasy. Je unavený – to vám udělá nečekaný budíček uprostřed noci, transport přímo do výslechové místnosti v budově FBI a dlouhé hodiny, během kterých se střídaly výslechy a čekání – a je si docela jistý tím, že by všechny okolo naštval ještě víc, než už byli, kdyby usnul s hlavou na stole, ale nemůže. 

Nemůže, protože na to, aby spal, je příliš vzrušený. 

Asi jako umělec, který se právě chystá podělit se se světem o své celoživotní dílo. 

***

Hotch sedí za stolem ve výslechové místnosti, klidný a vyrovnaný, ruce – na zápěstích pouta, která jsou dlouhým řetězem připnutá ke kovovému kruhu na spodní straně desky stolu – má položené na stole, prsty propletené. 

Bez hnutí se dívá přímo do zrcadla, za kterým se nejspíš celou tu dobu, co tady je, střídají jeho bývalí podřízení, a představuje si jejich výrazy. 

Šok. Nevěřícnost. Hnus. 

Morgan určitě skřípá zuby. Emily odmítá říct jeho jméno. Garciová nejspíš pláče. 

Vlastně, Garciovou měl docela rád. Tu její bezprostřednost. 

Hotch odtrhne pohled od zrcadla, když se otevřou dveře a dovnitř vejde Morgan, plný nenávisti, ale i něčeho, co se podobá pocitu vítězství. 

Teď jsou za tím sklem nejspíš všichni, Hotch ví, že tohle by si nikdo z nich nenechal ujít. 

Morgan si sedne naproti němu a mírně se nakloní přes stůl. 

„Našli jsme ho, Hotchi,“ řekne tiše a čeká na reakci. 

Hotch se ani nepohne, jeho výraz se nezmění. 

Samozřejmě, že ho našli. Hotch jim nechal _stopy_. Museli by být úplní idioti, aby ho nenašli, a Hotch si je vycvičil, takže v žádném případě nebyli idioti. 

„Je naživu,“ dodá Morgan, jako by o tom snad Hotch pochyboval. „Řekne nám všechno. Víš, že řekne. Řekne nám, co jsi mu udělal. Co jsi mu řekl, zopakuje nám to slovo od slova.“ 

Hotch souhlasně přikývne. „Ano, nejspíš řekne.“ 

Přesně, jak bylo _v plánu_.

Nakloní hlavu na stranu a pobaveně přivře oči. „Otázkou je, určitě to chcete všechno slyšet?“ 

Morgan zatne ruce v pěsti, svaly na pažích se mu napnou a Hotch ví, že bojuje s nutkáním praštit ho. Ta myšlenka ho pobaví, protože, samozřejmě, že ho chce Morgan praštit, možná – _pravděpodobně_ – by z něj nejradši vymlátil duši, protože pro Morgana je Reid něco jako malý bratr, Morgan ho _miluje_ jako mladšího bratra a Hotch mu _ublížil_.

Morgan si pohrdavě odfrkne. „Gideonova chata, Hotchi? Vážně? Účty za elektřinu jsme našli ve stole v pracovně.“ Morgan ztiší hlas. „Nejsi tak chytrý, jak sis myslel.“ 

Bez dalšího slova vstane a obrátí se k odchodu. 

Hotch ho sleduje pohledem, dokud není skoro u dveří. 

„Nebuď naivní, Morgane,“ řekne potom. 

Morgan nic neřekne, ani se neotočí, aby se na něj podíval, ale zastaví se, zády k němu a s rukou na klice. Stojí tam a čeká, s čím Hotch přijde, jak se obhájí, protože si nemůže pomoct, protože Hotch byl jejich _přítel_ a on chce slyšet vysvětlení, _jakékoli_ vysvětlení. 

„Opravdu si myslíš, že byste ho našli, kdybych to nechtěl?“ 

_Ještě nevíte ani desetinu z toho, co jsem udělal_.

Vidí, jak Morgan křečovitě sevře kliku, a ví, že zatíná zuby, ale nakonec se ovládne a jen za sebou třískne dveřmi. 

Hotch se spokojeně usadí v židli, otočí hlavu a křivě, vítězoslavně se usměje na jednosměrné zrcadlo. 

*

_… příšery jsou._


End file.
